Be My Forever
by ninni1821
Summary: Felicity got asked out on a date on Valentine's Day, Oliver isn't pleased. Set somewhere mid season 2. Rated M for a reason.


**A/U: Oh damn, so many apologizes to give out. Sorry to anyone who got this alert and thought it was I Do Not Hook Up or Stutter. Sorry to all my readers that I haven't updated either. Sorry to Ana and Keyanna, for waiting literally four months for this to be posted. I am just a hot ass mess. Hopefully getting this one shot out means I can update others. A lot overdue but enjoy my olicitiers. [Sorry for the end. Hehehe]**

Prompt: Oliver and Felicity on Valentine's Day.

_February 13 – 11:00 pm_

Felicity twirled her lithe frame to get a full 360 glance of her dress; the features of her face formed a look of distaste. Casually discarding the dress to place in the pile of rejects, she lowered her body onto her knees, sitting in child's pose. Felicity Smoak didn't try on a million articles of clothing before going out into the real world. Well, actually she did, but she didn't do it to this extent and she most certainly didn't do it nineteen hours before heading out. Wait! Hear her out. Felicity Smoak had a date. Yes, a real, live, breathing man wanted to take her out – on Valentine's Day nevertheless! And so, that was why Felicity Smoak was currently sitting on the floor of her closet with approximately thirty articles of clothing on the floor. She buried her fingers into her golden curls, a deep sigh of frustration expelled from her lips. Felicity was nervous because this was the first guy to show interest in her since Barry, who was still in a coma. She wanted to make this date memorable and more so, herself. The persistent beep of her cellphone beside her jolted her out of her thoughts. A rush of warmth flooded through her body when she saw Oliver's name flash across the screen.

"Oliver," reigning in her emotions, she answered the call smoothly with a sense of aloofness.

"Felicity, open your front door."

"Give me two minutes to throw on a robe."

"Hurry," Oliver's tone had a deep edge to it.

Felicity promptly rolled her eyes, prior to ending the call and tossing the phone on the bed. She stepped over her pile of clothing; her fingers grasped the robe hanging off her door before heading towards the door. Slipping her arms into the soft material, she opened the door to reveal Oliver Queen standing behind it with a battered laptop.

"How long will it take you to search through this?"

"I'm offended that you had to ask," she tied the bow around her waist, extending her open palms towards Oliver. "Whose is it?"

"Man in the skull mask."

"Oh, you mean Sebastian Blood?"

"We don't know that it's him."

"Mm," was Felicity's reply as she took the laptop and headed towards the living room where all her equipment was set up. Typing away at her computer, she inserted various codes to break the firewalls and security protection. Oliver scanned the vicinity of the studio loft with concerned eyes; Felicity didn't notice him leaving the area where they were.

"Why is your room such a mess?" Oliver queried from her bedroom.

"The better question is why you're in my bedroom, Oliver."

"I needed to check the security measures in your room," He rejoined her in her living room holding a small strapless dress off his fingertips. "Did I interrupt something?"

"I have a date tomorrow," Felicity was so engaged in her work that she didn't notice Oliver's body become tense at her words. She lifted her head to note him dangling the dress off his fingertips. A small blush rising in her cheeks, she had imagined him doing that under different circumstances and no, they were not platonic in the least. "I was trying to find something to wear, you know, first date jitters and all."

"I thought you and Barry already had a first date."

"Oh, it's not with Barry."

Oliver bit the inside of his cheek, his body went instantly rigid, "Who then?"

"Tim from accounting," Felicity watched as something she couldn't quite put her finger on flashed across his face. She rose from her previously seated position to take her dress from his grasp. "I just took that dress off, it was too sexy and I don't want him to think I'm easy. I want modestly attractive, you know?" If she was honest with herself, which she always tended to be, she deliberately stated that she just took the dress off, just to see if she could get a rise out of Oliver. Nothing.

"Oh," Oliver tossed nodded towards the equipment, the dress still dangling between his digits. "How's the hacking coming along?"

Felicity glanced towards the computer screen; releasing a sigh, she knew it would take another few hours for her to crack it completely. She should have expected Blood to have as many firewalls as he did. She supposed it came with the super villain territory.

"I probably won't be finished for the next four hours or so. I'll bring it in to work tomorrow."

Oliver nodded, ensuring that she refocused her attention on the computer screen. He clutched the dress to him, frowning at the silky material. It was too sexy; there was no way he was going to allow Felicity to leave her apartment on a date wearing that dress. He slipped away from the apartment, dress in hand.

_February 14 - 8:07 am_

Felicity hurriedly made her way through the busy lobby of the building, expertly avoiding the pool of people making their way around. If she wasn't used to all those late nights programming in her small studio apartment in Boston and making it to her 8ams the day after, she would essentially be dead to the world right now. "Hold the elevator!" She squealed loud enough for the patron who just stepped into the metal car to hear. Clutching the bag to her chest, she smiled at the young lady and pressed her desired floor once she entered the elevator. Normally, she would have been early even though she had an almost all-nighter, but for some reason she couldn't find that gotdamn dress which she had proclaimed "too sexy." She had searched everywhere!

When the elevator came to a stop, Felicity immediately charged to the Oliver's office. She hated that she was late because Felicity Smoak was never late for anything, she wasn't programmed that way. After searching for the dress for over an hour last night, well, this morning, she had spent the better part of the morning in traffic because some idiot had decided to make himself one with a street light and every passerby and their mom needed to catch a peek at what was going on. She dropped the bag with the laptop on Oliver's desk.

"Sorry I'm late, terrible traffic. You have a meeting with the CEO of Market Management in approximately fifteen minutes and you might want to attend to keep up appearances." She nodded towards the bag. "You know what that is, I would have brought it to the cave, but I have a meeting that I have to attend as your secretary. It is fully decrypted though. You're welcome." Felicity flashed a somewhat smug smile.

Oliver's oceanic gaze shamelessly caressed Felicity's body from head to toe. She had her hair down in what he assumed was what Thea referred to as 'beach waves'. One side of her hair was expertly tucked behind her ear, held with a simple red hair pin. Her makeup was light as she typically wore it with lipstick a tint darker than usual. She had on a polka dotted red dress which tucked in at her waist and flared off her hips. To put it simply; Felicity looked remarkable.

Oliver leaned forward from his desk to pick up a small blue box with a yellow, red tipped rose on it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Felicity." He extended the gift to her with the corner of his mouth crinkling into something which resembled a smirk.

"Oliver," Felictiy paused closing her hand around the small box. It was something from Tiffany & Co. "You really didn't have to get me anything, like shit, I didn't get you anything." She felt the color rise in her cheeks; somehow she really hadn't expected a gift from him. Valentine's day was about love and while she loved him, she wouldn't dare express that to him.

"It's okay, Felicity, you didn't have to get me anything. I just wanted to show my appreciation of having you here," he paused, "by my side." _Where you belong_, were the words that Oliver wanted to add.

"Thank you," smiling, Felicity would have leaned forward and give him a small peck on the cheek, but there were already rumors swarming the office about their relationship, she didn't want to add fuel to the fire. She flashed him a wink, making a mental note to give him a warm hug when they went into the cave. She turned on her heels, her mouth falling open when she saw a bouquet of at least a hundred roses on her desk. She reached for the card: _Happy Valentine's Day. Can't wait or our date. – T_

Oliver scowled.

_February 14 – 11 am_

Oliver was pacing back and forth with the biggest sour puss on his face. He had just finished punching his frustration out on the punching bag and was itching to find another way to relieve himself from the volcanic anger in him. How dare Tim from Accounting ask her out and how dare he send her one hundred fucking roses. Felicity was supposed to spend Valentine's with him. Oliver wouldn't admit it, but his heart sunk a little when Felicity mentioned that she was going on a date, he felt for the second time since they've met that he was losing her; the first time being Barry fucking Allen.

"You can keep punching, but that won't stop Felicity from going on that date," Diggle said with a hint of amusement; his muscular body leaning against the wall as he watched Oliver pace back and forth.

"This has nothing to do with that." Diggle gave Oliver his best 'oh really' face before shaking his head in annoyance.

"Who are you trying to fool? You'd think you would have learned your lesson with Barry? Nope, you're still willing to just sit by and play the pathetic jealous boy. We've seen this time and time again, isn't it tiring to pretend you don't care about her, Oliver?"

Oliver stopped his pacing to glance directly at Diggle. His closest friend and confidant stood with a somber look on his face. Diggle was right; it was the same dance that he did with Felicity. It happened whenever someone became interested in her and he thanked his lucky stars that it didn't happen often enough. Not that he could understand why everyone didn't try to take her on first glance; heaven knows he had to restrain himself constantly.

"It's not that simple, Diggle."

"Anything worth having is never simple. I think it's about time you let her know how you feel, because she isn't going to wait around forever. She's too amazing for that."

"When did you become such an expert on relationships?"

"Since I've seen you in enough fucked up ones," Diggle chuckled, straightening his body when Felicity walked down the stairs and immediately threw herself into Oliver's arms.

Without any hesitation, he wrapped toned arms around her small frame. He relished in the feel of her and the warmth that radiated from her body. Tucking his chin into the nook of her neck and shoulder, he inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of strawberry and peaches; a scent that was uniquely Felicity. Diggle cleared his throat, watching as Felicity stepped away with a light blush coating her cheeks.

"I've been waiting to do that all day, I just wanted us to be alone when I did." Felicity moved onto the points of her feet, pressing her cherry coated lips against the stubble of Oliver's jaw. "Thank you very much for the gift."

Oliver smiled. A full blown, all thirty-two pearly whites glistening and showing, smile.

_February 14 – 6:43 pm_

"You have got to be kidding me?" Felicity slammed her phone to the marble desk. How did this happen? Why did the best day she was having suddenly turned to shit? Tim had canceled their date and he didn't have the decency to walk a few steps because he fucking canceled by text!

Felicity jabbed her fingers against the keyboard, lines and lines of code flashing before her eyes. When she became really frustrated she instantly sought relief in coding. It was the only way she could relieve the tension.

"Hey."

Felicity glanced upward to see Oliver in his costume. It was a little early to be going out on runs, but it was Valentine's Day and she had assumed that Oliver probably had some hot date that he needed to get to.

"Hey," her response was cool and she turned away from him as she continued to type out the code, waiting on the last of the line to line the processes and block control to the computer that Sebastian Blood used here so she could bury the bastard once and for all.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep,"

"Are you sure?" There was something in Oliver's voice that caused Felicity to look up at him. His eyes held a hint of remorse to them.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

_Oliver walked into the office that he was told Tim Donald worked in. It was fairly easy locating him, since he was the only Tim in accounting. Oliver bolted into the small office, startling the geeky looking guy wearing suspenders and the most hideous glasses he'd ever seen on someone._

"_Mr. Queen!" startled, the man attempted to compose himself. "How may I help you?"_

"_Cancel the date with Felicity."_

"_But I ha-"_

"_Cancel."_

Oliver shrugged at her question, discarding the memory, "Just curious."

"I see." Oliver was very much aware of the skepticism in her voice. "Well I'm almost done with the code; we should have Blood once and for all."

"Gotdammit, Felicity! It is not Sebastian Blood! Would you give it up already?"

"It is Sebastian."

"No."

"Yes!" she pointed a finger towards the computer screen and sure enough the processes matched. Fuck.

"Felicity, I'm so-"

She lifted a palm to bring him pause, "Save it." With that she turned on her heels and left.

_February 14 – 9:39 pm_

Oliver lifted his fist to pound on Felicity's door. He spent the better part of the night, attempting to find out all the original content that had linked Blood to the man in the skull mask. For months, Felicity insisted that they might be the same and he continually undermined her about that situation and now Felicity was pissed at him. To say he didn't deserve it would be a severe understatement. Oliver pounded his fist against the door as he waited for the blonde beauty to answer.

"It's open." Felicity exclaimed towards the knock. She figured more or less that Shen, her Chinese guy, was finally showing up with the meal that she ordered two hours ago. It was a special aptly titled, 'The V-Day Single Lady Special.' Felicity moved either of her shoulders into a roll. Hey it got her a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and she was down for that.

"You leave your door open?" Felicity's eyes darted towards the figure entering her living room, the warm smile on her lips instantly replaced by a looming scowl.

"Get out."

"Felicity," He placed the package on the small table before joining her on the couch. She couldn't still possibly be mad at the whole Sebastian Blood situation. She wasn't one to hold a grunge for that long and he had valid reasons not to believe the accusations. "Felicity, I'm sorry."

Felicity turned towards him noting the remorse in his eyes. She was almost going to let him off the hook. Almost.

"What are you apologizing for, Oliver?" Felicity rose to her feet, heading towards the table which held the package containing food which he bought to her. She figured that he must have snagged the delivery from Shen.

"You know what I'm apologizing for, Felicity."

"Do I? Because see, the way I see it, you could be apologizing for numerous things right now. You could be apologizing for the Blood situation or," she paused to unwrap the egg roll and take a bite out of the yummy treat.

"Or?" Oliver queried, his eyes roaming her body. He hadn't realized that all Felicity had on was a night dress with thin spaghetti like straps and a pair of form fitting shorts. She wore knee high fuzzy socks, which Oliver was fairly certain only Felicity could pull off and still look delectable in.

"Or," She turned her gaze to him. Her deep topaz eyes, watching him intently, prepared to note any change in his countenance. "For putting the fear of God into Tim and hijacking my date tonight."

Sure enough, Oliver flinched. For anyone who didn't know him and was not Felicity Smoak, you couldn't even tell, but she knew without a doubt that Tim was telling the truth now. Oliver really had threatened him into canceling their date.

"Felicity, I-" She lifted a palm to cut him off.

"You can't keep doing this Oliver."

"Fel-"

"You can't expect me to just sit here and watch you have sex with Laurel, Sara, Helena, Isabella and everyone else who walks by you in a short skirt, well except me of course because clearly you're not attracted to me. Which hurts my feelings be the way."

"Wou-"

"Let me finish!" With her arms folded, she rested them under her bosom, another scowl forming on her brows. "I mean you know I like, heck everyone knows I like you, but it isn't even the fact that I like you, Oliver. I am fucking in love with you. But I can't do it." Bobbing her head from side to side, she threaded her fingers through her soft curls. "I can't."

Oliver watched as she sunk her body to the floor as if her saying the words that they always knew had physically worn her out. She thought he wasn't attracted to her? How completely ridiculous! He couldn't look at her most of times without having a raging hard on. Oliver rose from the couch to rest a palm on her shoulder.

"Felicity, do you know how much I care for you?"

Shrugging his arm off her shoulder, she rose to her feet. The unshod tears from her eyes, made her voice squeakier and harder to speak. Of course she knew; she knew she was doomed to just be his partner and nothing more because he couldn't afford to be with someone he truly cares about. Scoffing she took the rest of the meal from the bag and sat to eat. Oliver's phone buzzed and by the expression on his face, she could tell it was serious.

"It is okay, Oliver. You can go. Thanks for the food and such."

"Felicity, I-"

"Oliver, just go."

He left.

_February 14 – 11 pm_

Felicity watched as the ending credits of One Day rolled down her screen, she had always loved the book and avoided the movie because she had heard how awful it was. Surprisingly she thought it wasn't half bad. She had needed something to distract herself from her earlier semi melt down in front of Oliver. That was not how it should have gone down when she confronted him, but sometimes her brain to mouth ratio was a little off. Tossing the rest of the cheesecake into the garbage, she migrated from the couch to her bedroom. Flicking the light switch on, she nearly jumped out of her bones when she saw an assortment of yellow roses with red tips laid around her bed. It was so breathtakingly beautiful that she unknowingly shed a tear. Startled from her astonishment, she heard a soft tap on the window. Heading towards it she saw, a figure in a green hood with a mask over his eyes. Oliver.

"Oliver, what-" her words were cut off when he slipped his arms around her fragile frame, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Felicity, I apologize."

She tightened her arms around him, smiling softly into his chest. "It's okay, Oliver. Tim wasn't even my taste to begin with."

Oliver pulled away with a mischievous grin on his lips, "No, I'm not sorry for that." Confusion etched on Felicity's face.

"Then what are yo-" Felicity's words where cut off by Oliver's lips connecting with her own. The kiss was unexpected. It was hot and fast, filled with passion, desire and what Felicity hoped was love.

Oliver pressed his lips more firmly against her own, he felt like he waited a lifetime just to taste her and he was not disappointed. She tasted like strawberries and peaches which made sense since she always smelled like the two. His tongue licked along her upper lip, coaxing entrance into her mouth. She willingly obliged welcoming the exquisite taste of his mouth. She only barely noted that she had just finished eating chocolate cheesecake and that she was entirely grateful that she hadn't eaten anything with onions in it.

Oliver pulled away with a satisfied grin on his face. He admired the expression she was wearing on her face. She was all glossy eyed and he found it entirely endearing.

"I was apologizing for not doing that earlier." Oliver watched as the color rose in her cheeks.

"Well, it took you long enough."

Smirking, Oliver looped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body once more to explore her decadent mouth with another kiss. His tongue immediately returned to searching through every crevices and hidden section of her mouth. Felicity felt like he was stealing her breath for his own. She pulled away after a few minutes, her chest rising in deep breaths.

"I could possibly kiss you all night long," Felicity stated between breaths.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing, that, that's exactly what's on the menu for tonight," Oliver chuckled.

He trailed kisses along the curve of her neck, applying a deep suction to her collar bone wanting to make his mark. He hooked a finger under the thin strap of her dress, pushing it off her shoulder. Oliver paused when he heard a low gasp escaped from Felicity's lips. He searched the depths of her eyes, asking the question that didn't need to be voiced. Felicity nodded and steeped away from him. Hooking her fingers under the hem of her dress to bring it up over her head, she then proceeded to slipping off her shorts and underwear.

"Holy fuck, Felicity," Oliver hissed in a very lust filled breath. He took a few steps towards her before she waved a finger at him in a scolding manner.

"Your clothes are coming off too, Oliver, now."

Oliver smirked, a lazy grin that caused the corner of his eyes to crinkle with mischief. "Take them off me."

"Oh no," Felicity warned, her arms folded lightly across her bosom. "You're perfectly capable of undressing yourself, besides there will be plenty of time to undress you in the future."

Oliver knew she wasn't capable of seeing it, but he swore his heart warmed at her statement because the truth was, after he had Felicity tonight, he would have her every night. He took of his hood which forced his entire upper piece to come off and rolled the tights down his hips. (He really should have found better clothes to seduce Felicity in.) When the fabric moved down his calves, Felicity's eyes widen to find that he was going completely commando. Her tongue surpassed her plump lips as she imagined having his magnificent length in her mouth. Oliver took strong steps towards Felicity. He tugged her into his arms so he could taste her lips once more. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her effortlessly and tossing her unto the plush mattress.

"Oliver?" Felicity's voice came out as a croak as she suddenly felt slightly nervous about the intimate act that her and Oliver were about to do.

Oliver merely chuckled with a devilish smirk on his lips. He placed his arms on either side of Felicity's body as his head descended to take her lower lip between his teeth. He licked and tugged on the supple flesh until they were swollen and a delightful shade of red. He slowly made a trail of kisses down her collar bone, languidly licking and nipping at the flesh. The first flick of his tongue over her taunt nipple, caused a vibration to move through her body.

"Oliver.." She yelped, as he feasted on her glorious mounds of flesh.

"Ssh," the words were murmured against her flesh as he continued to swivel his tongue around her nipples, occasionally nipping the erect bud. Felicity's hips bucked against his mouth; soft mewls of pleasure escaping her mouth. Oliver took his time in worshiping her breasts before he trailed his kisses down her body. He lodged his head between her legs, reveling in the scent that was uniquely Felicity. His tongue sweeps along the slit of her sex. "Felicity, you're drenched." Another tingle thrummed through Felicity's body, causing her to involuntarily shiver.

"I-I-I have very sensitive breasts and you were doing a great job. If the super- OH!" Her words were cut off by Oliver's exploration of her swollen cunt. She wiggled under his touch; her hips thrusting off the bed towards his eager mouth. Oliver pressed his palm against her taunt stomach to hold her down as he flicked his tongue over her bundle of nerves. Without hesitation, he slipped a finger inside her tight channel which prompted another prolonged moan from her lips. He pumped his finger into her followed by another one. She swiveled her hips harder against his ministrations as she felt herself climbing up the peak. Oliver slipped another finger inside of her, as his mouth latched onto her clit. Felicity felt her muscles contract as sure enough her orgasm came crashing down around her, greedily Oliver drank every last drop of her sweet nectar before creeping up her body to place another kiss on her swollen lips. "Y-You're also really good a-at that." Felicity's words came out on jagged breaths.

"I'm even better at what's coming next." Oliver flipped Felicity unto her stomach and settled his shaft between her legs; he lowered his head to press a kiss against her cheek. "I love you, Felicity Smoak." After placing another kiss against her neck, he thrust forward.

**_Yellow roses with red tips signify friendship turning to love. ;)_**


End file.
